Are we really here or is this just a dream
by I am at the barricade
Summary: The time riders have found the French Revolution! GavrochexSal MaddyxLiam
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo! I honestly don't think that any of my stories will ever be very good but like they say, you don't know until you try. Have a cupcake... Or a cookie (::)**

* * *

Paris January 1831

Maddy, Sal and Liam had all changed as quickly as possible. It was freezing outside. Maddy grinned to herself as she looked at the world around her. She then froze. The group turned around, only to hear people singing. She could only stand and stare at the massive crowd of people, all singing in unison.

"Look Down, and see, the beggars at your feet, look down and show, some mercy if you can"

"I don't think we're in normal Paris 1831, Mads, otherwise they wouldn't be singing, I don't think," said Liam, raising an eyebrow at the large group of singers. "Not unless they're singing really depressing Christmas carols," he then added hastily, trying to lighten the mood. "No freaking way... We can't be," Maddy muttered under her breath. "That's not possible, this place doesn't even exist." She began to rapidly walk towards the large group, with Liam and Sal following hastily.

"Maddy, what are you talking about, of course Paris exists, we're just in the part of Paris where all the looneys hang," Sal then added, not sounding very sure of herself. Maddy just ignored her, turned to the very confused pair and opened her mouth to explain. At that very moment, the police arrived. Sal's dark eyes widened as everyone began to scream and panic, trying to get away from the horses. "Run! Just run and we'll meet back here later," Maddy yelled, turning and sprinting away. "I'll explain everything to you then." The three of them all turned and ran! not thinking about what they were doing, just running.

Maddy ran and ran. She knew there would be consequences. She'd be all wheezy, and at worst, have an asthma attack. This wasn't the time to be worrying about the future though, she had to focus on getting away, finding Liam and Sal and then explaining where they were. How was is possible that they were in the middle of Les Miserables? Admittedly, they were there a year before the revolution started so they were out of trouble but all the same. This place was a figurative of Victor Hugo's imagination, a mere thought that then turned out to be one of the most popular musicals of all time. Maddy was so lost in her train of thought that she ran into someone. A young man. "Sorry Mademoiselle," he hastily. Maddy just had time to nod before breathing became too hard for her and she blacked out.

Sal ran. Like she'd never ran before. She kept going and going, like she just wouldn't stop. She finally did of corse. Just by an elephant statue in the middle of no where. She slumped against it, catching her breath. Her adrenalin rush died down and that was when the panic settled in. Had the others gotten away ok? Where they all right? What if they'd been caught? She'd have to go and find them. That was when another thought settled on her mind. Where was she? She hadn't been keeping track on where she was. She'd just ran in a blind panic, trying to get away. She had no idea where she was. She wouldn't be able to find Maddy or Liam, if they were still alive, that was. Sal fell to her knees and began to sob. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had been sat like that for quite a while when she heard a voice. "Look what we av ere."

Liam hadn't gone too far away and kept track of where he was. He'd hidden along one of the alleyways for quite a while until he had deemed it safe for him to walk around without getting arrested. He slowly crept out of his hiding place and along the empty street, just as it started to rain. It was dark now, the only thing lighting up the streets were the lamps burning dimly. He then heard a soft, sad voice singing, a female no doubt. She sounded upset, like a wounded doe. He looked around in search of this voice, hoping he would see where it was coming from. That was when he saw her. She had beautiful dark brown locks of hair that fell below her shoulders in small waves. She had hazel eyes that seemed to twinkle in the light around her. Liam slowly made his way up to her, not daring to make a sound.

* * *

**How was that? Please review and hopefully I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! I've had my first review! I feel special! Have a cookie (::)

* * *

Maddy stirred as she began to regain consciousness. She had a throbbing headache and her lungs burnt like they were on fire. She slowly opened her eyes and winced as the bright light blinded her. She then realised that she wasn't on the slimy street, where she had collapsed, but on a sofa in a room filled with warmth. She was so busy taking in her surroundings, she didn't even realise that there was a young man stood in the room. "You gave us a fright there. We all thought you'd died and that I'd killed you," he said. Maddy slowly surveyed him. He didn't look dangerous. He had soft brown eyes and dark curly hair. "The names Courfeyrac. I'm the guy who ran into you." Maddy just nodded and sat up to stretch. "I'm Maddy," she replied. Courfeyrac smiled. His eyes seemed to glitter in a way. His eyes... They sort of reminded her of... Sal!

Maddy leapt up and ran for the door. She turned back to Courfeyrac and smiled hurriedly. "Thanks for looking after me but I really have to go." She ran through the door and into another room filled with very serious looking men. They all turned to stare at her. "Well this should be fun," said Courfeyrac, who had followed her out of the room. "Mademoiselle Maddy, these are my friends."

Sal looked around, trying to find the source of the sound she had just heard. Was she just imagining things? Had panic finally driven her insane? She continued to look around, when the voice sounded again. "Oi! Missy, I'm up ere!" Sal looked up to see a hole about a metre wide in the stomach of the hollow elephant but more to the point, the poking his head out of the hole, grinning at her. "What happened to you then missy? Cat got ya tongue?" Sal silently shook her head, much to the boys amusement. He looked about fourteen? "The names Gavroche but most people know me as Gav. What about you? You gotta name or is that another thing the cat took from ya." Sal glared at the boy. She could tell that he was one of those people who never knew when to stop talking and would just end up being obnoxious and irritating. "My names Sal, not that it's any of your business," Sal curtly replied. The boy snorted and began to laugh. "Actually, it is my business ya see, you are on my property and you're crying on my property," he paused before adding "and I'm just nosy. You need a place to stay?"

Sal climbed up into the elephant and sat next to Gavroche. She glanced around. There wasn't much to the place. There was a pile of blankets on the floor with a candle next to them. It was warmer than outside so Sal wasn't complaining. "I hope you're not scared of rats," said Gavroche. "There are plenty here."

Liam crept up to the girl, trying not to make a sound. Just as he reached her, she whipped around and yelped in shock to see the young man there. Liam nodded and smiled at her. "You sounded sad so thought I'd come and see what the matter was," he said. The girl stared. She looked beautiful, or so Liam thought. "You're Irish, aren't you?" The girl asked, still keeping a wary distance from Liam. "Aye, Liam O'Connor at your service mam." He mock bowed at the girl who smirked and mock curtseyed in returned. "The name'e Eponine. My friend Marius calls me Ponine though," she said, sounding slightly sad when she mentioned her friends name. "Why are you so sad? I've never seen someone looking so sad in my whole life!" Eponine laughed. She then beckoned for Liam to follow her. "I'm in love with Marius, but he'll never ever notice me. Everyone can tell I love him but he's just blind I guess," she explained with a sad glint in her eyes.

Liam frowned. "If you ask me, I think you should move on, find someone else. You're pretty and smart. You could have any man in Paris, so you could." Again Eponine chuckled. "You obviously aren't from around here. I'm a street gamine. I get treated like dirt, day in, day out. Welcome Paris, life for the poor is rubbish."

* * *

Ta da!


End file.
